


Don't Call Me Demon

by angzlicas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Demon Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Featuring Castiel's Handprint, Gift Exchange, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, MOC Dean, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angzlicas/pseuds/angzlicas
Summary: Dean’s shouting at this point, his eyes pure black again, and Castiel can feel the anger and panic tainting the room. It’s charged with emotion, even though most demons are incapable of feeling anything other than hatred and malice.It feels like fear.Or the one where Cas wants to take the mark from Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Don't Call Me Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFWDuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWDuke/gifts).



> This was written for [TFWDuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWDuke) as part of the Profound Bond Gift Exchange 'Reunion'. I absolutely love the Demon!Dean/Human!Cas trope so I hope you like it!
> 
> And thank you to both my wonderful beta [s_a_b_i_n_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e) and my friend Clarence for helping me out! I seriously couldn't have done it without you guys.

He doesn’t know what to do.

Time is running out, he knows. Castiel watches from where he’s leaning against the cold, metal table in the dungeon, silently willing the demon that is holding his attention to stop talking. It’s too much; too much to see, to hear, to know that what the demon is saying in Dean's familiar voice is just him attempting to get free. He’s trying to wear Castiel down so that the former angel will get close enough for the demon to attempt to escape.

“Come a little closer, Angel,” he says, sending a wicked smile Cas’ way. It’s still breathtaking. Two pearly rows of perfect teeth, the left side of his lips slightly higher than the right. Right now, he looks like the man Castiel knows, emerald eyes sparkling with something a little darker than mischief, but nowhere near malice. Rolling his head back and forth between his shoulders, Dean pops his neck, still keeping eye contact with Castiel.

He and Sam looked everywhere for a cure. The mark is still there though, still on Dean’s skin. It sticks out like a flashing red light every time his sleeve rolls up enough for it to be seen. 

Over the past couple of months, Dean’s only gotten worse, slowly reverting back to his demon self. He didn’t die, not again. But the 'how' hardly mattered as it became more obvious that Dean was losing control. At first, it was just the usual aggression but amped up a little. Getting angry over smaller setbacks or offhand comments the man overheard. As Dean got worse, his thought-to-mouth filter crumpled and eventually became non-existent, making him act like a douchebag wherever he went. Then his eyes started turning black. That was the real clue of how far gone the hunter was. 

The first time it happened, it had been with Sam, but the younger sibling hadn’t been the one to freak out. It had been Dean, locking himself in his room and ignoring the other two occupants in the bunker. He wouldn’t talk to either of them and when he finally decided to come out and look even harder for a cure to the mark, Dean only had about two weeks left until it completely took him over.

Castiel refocuses on what’s happening in the present. There’s nothing he can do about the past, he knows that. They tried their best with the clock ticking over their heads, but in the end, it didn't really matter. Castiel is almost convinced that there isn’t a cure at all, that there’s only the possibility to transfer the mark to another being. He has even been thinking about taking it himself. Not that Dean, or at least  _ human _ Dean, would ever let that happen. He wouldn’t even entertain the thought. But it isn’t his choice anymore. Castiel can’t sit by and watch as the man he loves is consumed by evil. The former angel made more than his fair share of mistakes. Broke Dean’s trust time and time again. If taking the mark from Dean is the only way to save him, then Cas will do it in a heartbeat.

Castiel steps closer to Dean as the man -  _ demon  _ \- looks up at him. Sam left some time ago to give the former angel some time alone with Dean. Castiel doesn’t care if Dean wants him closer to get free, doesn’t care if he feels the need to play with his feelings. When Cas gets within a foot of the chair Dean is in, all of his limbs chained to it to prevent even the smallest movements, he studies him. Dean’s beautiful,  _ so _ beautiful, even as a demon. For some reason, his state seems to highlight the scars he has, all of which the former angel recognizes. He remembers when he made this body, almost eight years ago now. Dean’s remade body had been bare of any marks other than Castiel’s own handprint, which still stands out on his shoulder, similar to the Mark of Cain but also nothing like it. His mark tells the story of salvation while Cain’s tells one of damnation.

As Castiel stands there studying Dean, the demon just keeps on looking up at him from beneath his lashes. There’s no anger or gnashing of teeth, no struggling or pretending to still be human. Just Dean, as a demon, looking at him as if Cas is the only thing that mattered. It might be an act since he’s the only one who can let Dean out, but for some reason, it doesn’t feel that way. 

Castiel gets lost in Dean’s eyes and the two stare at each other for quite a long time. Even when Castiel comes back to himself, he can’t look away. Dean never holds his eyes this long, always feeling the need to look away even when they’re alone. But Cas knows that he’ll never be the first to look away from Dean, not when every moment they have together matters. Especially with their way of life.

As they hold the look, Castiel eases closer to the demon before him, towards Dean. When he gets close enough to touch, he leans down to look right into his best friend’s eyes. They’re still beautifully Dean’s. Not just some faceless demon possessing his body. Cas can see the emotion beneath the cocky persona, the light behind the darkness.

“What’re you thinking about, Cas,” Dean says, breaking the charged silence between them. Their gazes still holding as though neither could ever break away from the other.

“I’m thinking… I might have an idea about how to get the mark off,” Cas responds, trying his best to keep his face neutral as he says it, but Dean always knew how to read him. His expression turns from curious to suspicious, knowing that neither Castiel nor Sam had any new information or update over the last few months.    
“And what would that be?” the demon asks, continuing to attempt to look right at Cas’ soul through his eyes. Cas reaches out a hand, not tentatively but slowly enough to give Dean a warning. He jumps anyway at the first gentle touch to his cheek before slightly leaning into it. Once it seems that he realizes what he’s doing, Dean starts to jerk away but Castiel keeps his hand there, the demon unable to escape the warmth.   
“I’m going to take it.”

Dean freezes.

Then he starts struggling.

“Cas,  _ no. _ No. There’s no way in heaven or hell I’d ever let you do that! Demon or not. What the fucked up idea is this shit? Let me go right now. Please, Cas. Either let me go or get out.”

Dean’s shouting at this point, his eyes pure black again, and Castiel can  _ feel _ the anger and panic tainting the room. It is charged with emotion, even though most demons are incapable of feeling anything other than hatred and malice.

It feels like fear.

It shouldn’t come as much of a shock as it does, knowing how Dean had felt about the entire situation both times before the mark took him over completely, but Castiel still looks in awe at the man before him. Because that’s what he is. A man. Not some evil being hell-bent on destroying everything and everyone they come into contact with. Castiel can  _ see _ how hard Dean is fighting to maintain a malevolent aura, veins popping and face flushing red in apparent anger at being restrained.

Castiel runs his fingers through Dean’s hair in an attempt to calm him down as he continues to fight the chains, trying to shake his head even as Cas holds it still.   
“Dean. It’s okay. I know what I’m doing and I can’t watch you suffer anymore. It’s too painful. Please, just let me take it for a little bit. A couple of weeks at most while we keep looking for a cure. There’s no reason for you to be so burdened alone when Sam and I can and  _ want _ to help you. Let us help you. Let  _ me _ help you, Dean.”

The demon stills and seems to calm as he takes in the former angel’s words. Castiel wasn’t expecting him to stop yelling for quite a while but Cas’ touch helps slowing down Dean’s breathing until he closes his eyes and gives in to the feeling.

“How are we doing this?”

Castiel’s eyes jump back to Dean’s in surprise, gaze leaving where he’d been looking at the demon’s death grip on the arms of the chair.   
“I think it’d be easier if we were in a more comfortable setting.”

As a human, it was much more difficult to hide his emotions. Cas was always comfortable being alone with Dean but somehow this feels like it’ll be different. He isn’t completely inept when it comes to emotions. He knows there’s something more between him and the hunter, knows he loves the man for all he is - scars, self-hatred, and current demon status included. Dean is light. Castiel held his soul in his own true form, built him from scratch, saw every part of him that no one else, including Sam, knew about. For all the hunter talks about not being enough, not deserving anything more than what he has, Dean is the purest being Cas has ever known. Even after the first time, his soul reverted to its original state, it was beautiful. Perfect.

Dean’s staring at him as if he can’t comprehend the words the blue-eyed man spoke, so Castiel emphasizes his words by grabbing the keys out of his back pocket and beginning to unlock the handcuffs that have started to rub Dean’s wrists red. Not that the demon noticed.

“What if I run?”

“Why would you run? Do you have people you’re planning to kill? A hit list?” Cas knows he’s being a bit of an idiot, trusting the demon sitting before him as if he couldn’t kill him six different ways without leaving the room for a weapon.

“I tried to bash Sam’s brain in with a hammer,” Dean says completely deadpan and Castiel knows he has a point. He also knows what he saw in Dean’s eyes a few minutes ago. Knows that he can trust the demon before him.

“You’ve also shown how much more controlled you are this time around,” Cas retorts, moving to unlock the left handcuff.

“So? I could be faking it for all you know, Angel,” he winks at Cas as the handcuff clinks and he starts rubbing his wrists, probably more of a reflexive act than actually needing to soothe the skin.

“I trust you, Dean. Demon or not. We’ve known each other for too long for me not to. If you can get along with Crowley of all people, I have faith you can put up with me for a little bit.”

Dean stays silent at that and Castiel moves to kneel down in front of him, reaching for the cuffs around his ankles. When his silence starts to become louder, Cas looks up at Dean and the demon sucks in a breath.

“You look awfully good down there on your knees for me, Castiel,” Dean says with a wink, head-to-mouth filter still obviously absent as Cas looks back at the cuffs with burning cheeks, red from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. His eyes flit back to Dean’s a few times from beneath his lashes and the green-eyed demon’s breathing audibly picks up. 

He reaches for Castiel’s chin and slowly tilts it up to look at him, the last cuff falling to the floor. Castiel sucks in a sharp breath when their eyes meet, Dean’s black with obvious lust yet somehow still soft around the edges. In all his years of existence, Castiel has never seen a look like that directed at him. It’s all-consuming and makes him feel important. It makes him feel worth more than he knows he is.

Slowly rising to his feet, Cas holds Dean’s gaze before walking far enough away for the other’s hand to drop to his lap. Heading towards the table, he grabs his angel blade and walks back over. Dean gets to his feet quickly as if preparing for the knife to come his way but Cas stops a few feet in front of him, squatting down to break the devil’s trap with the sharp tip of the blade before depositing it back on the table. When he looks back at Dean, the demon is looking at him expectantly. For what, Castiel isn’t sure but he just raises an eyebrow in response until Dean raises both in return.

“That’s it? You’re not gonna cuff us together or, I don’t know, blindfold me or some shit? Keep me from hurting you or escaping?”

Castiel looks back unimpressed before turning back to put the blade away.

“And what good would that do, Dean? If I cuffed us together you could probably hurt me  _ easier.  _ And you’re a hunter. A blindfold would be useless with how well-trained you are. Are you forgetting I know you probably better than you know yourself?”

“Good point,” is the response he gets, and Dean drops the subject of his release.

“So where are we going then to ‘be more comfortable?’”

Cas sighs as he opens the dungeon door and leads the way down the hallway.

“My room,” is the only response he offers as the two continue walking past doorways and around the different corners in the bunker.

“Why your room?” the demon replies, looking curiously over at the former angel, eyes back to their normal green.

“Because I want both of us to be comfortable for what’s about to happen. Would you rather be in the library? Kitchen? The map table?”

Dean closes his mouth at that, finally getting the message that Cas wants to be alone and away from Sam as well as anywhere he may feel vulnerable. If Castiel is going through with this, it’ll be in a place where he feels safe. Not where he’s been almost stabbed and kicked out in the past. His room is the closest he’ll get to that feeling of peace. And if Dean was still human it would be even more so. 

When they get to Castiel’s room, he motions Dean to enter first and when he does, Cas turns to follow. Before shutting the door, Cas walks to his dresser and pulls out a sock, striding back over and putting it on the knob. When Dean looks at him quizzically and, for some reason, very amused, Cas raises an eyebrow in question.

“I read humans do this when they don’t want to be disturbed.”

The demon barks out a laugh before turning around and sitting on the edge of the bed, laying back with his arms spread on either side. He looks like an open present on display, just for him, and Cas licks his lips at the small stretch of skin that peeks out beneath his tight black t-shirt. Sam had taken his flannel off before cuffing him to the chair earlier so that there was no way for Dean to try to get out. Knowing him, the demon had something literally up his sleeve that he could’ve kept hidden.

“Sure. Let’s go with that, Angel,” Dean responds with a smile tinting his words.

Knowing that there’s no point in asking what that’s supposed to mean, Castiel just sighs and walks toward where Dean’s still stretching his body.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, not talking or moving. Cas listens to Dean breathing softly and wonders if the hunters falling asleep when he sees the demon’s eyes closed.

“So how do you want to do this?”

The former angel startles at the words as Dean cracks an eye open to look at him.

“How did Cain give you the mark?” he responds quietly and Dean pulls himself back up to sit next to him, their thighs touching from the negative space between them.

“He grabbed my arm and I grabbed his. It moved to my arm like it was alive. Kinda hurt. That was it,” Dean says, not looking at him, his gaze unfocused in front of him as he recalls the memory.

“Oh,” Castiel responds unintelligently, not knowing what else to say. It seems very anticlimactic the way the demon told it, as if it was a distant memory he saw happening to someone else. And it kind of is, since it occurred when he was still human.

“Yep,” the demon says, still looking at the door.

“I don’t know what to do, Dean,” Cas speaks suddenly, and Dean turns to look at him, eyes suddenly cold and black. The blue-eyed man stares back.

“You think I do? What the fuck do you want me to do? Just grab your arm and give it to you? Put you through all the shit I’ve been going through? You’re just a human now, Cas. You experience pain and you won’t have control over your anger. I can’t watch you go down the same path. I won’t let you.”

“I want to take it from you. You need a break. This burden you carry, you always feel that you need to save the world. That it’s your job. That you have to do it alone. But you don’t, Dean. Me, Sam, we’re both here for you. I’m doing this for  _ you. _ Not for the rest of the world. Because I’m selfish. And I… I can’t watch you doing this to yourself. Not anymore. Neither can Sam. We love you too much.”

Dean’s looking away now, staring at his lap hard enough to burn a hole through his jeans, unblinking. Castiel lifts a hand from his side and moves it to gently grip the demon’s chin, raising it so Dean looks directly at him. The whites and irises of his eyes are completely black, the dim light in the room gleaming off them in a way that somehow makes them look softer, the usual evil glint, apparent in most demons, absent.

“ _ I  _ love you too much.”

Dean sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes immediately reverting back to green. He moves quickly and gracefully, tackling Castiel onto the bed, lifting a hand to the back of his head as he crushes their mouths together. He climbs into Cas’ lap until his knees are bracketing the former angel’s thighs, their crotches brushing against each other through two layers of jeans. Dean swallows Cas’ moans as he licks into all corners of the human’s mouth, attempting to taste as much of him as he can. 

Castiel can’t get enough of the demon’s hands on his body, even over clothing. They run up and down his sides, going up into his hair before traveling back down. He can’t get enough of the demon’s tongue thrusting against his own as their heads tilt to get a better angle. Dean keeps rubbing against his dick, causing them both to get harder in their boxers. It’s an amazing feeling.

Castiel feels Dean’s hand slip under his t-shirt, surprisingly warm for a being supposedly known for being cold. Then again, Dean has always been different. So has Castiel. The hand slides further up, across his navel, and up towards his right nipple before roughly tweaking it. Instead of pain, all Castiel feels is pleasure. He moans his approval, stifled by Dean’s own at the former angel’s reaction. Breaking the kiss by only half an inch, their lips brushing as he speaks, Dean talks in a low rumble, his voice tinted with arousal.

“Say it again,” he demands and Cas can see his eyes have turned black again.

“I love you,” Castiel immediately says, breathless and in awe of the man hovering over him. He watches as Dean’s eyes turn green again. Instead of feeling like he’s getting whiplash, Castiel just feels immense satisfaction at the changes he’s witness to. It doesn’t feel like Dean is changing at all but the confirmation that his words are affecting him in such a way feels like a blessing.

So he says it again.

“I love you. I love you  _ so much, _ ” between soft but forceful kisses.

“I love you, Dean. I love all of you,” he says as Dean makes his way down on the floor, to his knees.

“I love how you care for others, how you always look out for everyone else. But I love even more how you do it selflessly. I love your body. The body I built from nothing. The body I marked with my touch. No one else was allowed to mark you. I carried you out of hell myself, so only  _ I _ could leave such a reminder, such a  _ claim _ on your skin. I love you, Dean Winchester. I love you.” 

Dean works Cas’ belt buckle open and once Castiel sits up to watch, he reaches out to touch. Touch his cheeks, touch the stubble there that scratches against his palm. He runs fingers through his hair as the demon works his cock out of his boxers, leaning down to lick a wet stripe up the underside, no hesitation visible in his movements. He holds Castiel’s upper thighs as he starts to swirl his tongue around the tip, dipping into the slit and licking up the drop of precum that started to leak out. 

When Dean looks back up, Castiel sees that his eyes are black again. But instead of in anger, it seems they are blown from lust. He feels himself get even harder in Dean’s mouth as he watches the demon slowly sink down his dick, mouth hot and wet and  _ so good _ . He tilts his head back and lets out another loud moan as his eyes close which just amplifies the amazing feeling. He can hear the slurping as Dean swallows around him, constricting his cock in the most glorious way as spit escapes through the small space between his mouth and Castiel’s cock.

When Cas opens his eyes, Dean’s still looking up at him through his lashes, his black gaze hungry and wanting. He lowers himself further, taking Castiel all the way in and down his throat, eyes never leaving Castiel’s blue ones. He holds himself there for a long time, definitely over a minute, relaxing and constricting his throat over and over, making it pulse in time with Cas’ dick. If he’d been human, he would’ve needed a break to breathe but that obviously isn’t a problem at the moment so Castiel enjoys it. He enjoys it so long that he feels his orgasm approaching as the clock ticks past a few more minutes, stroking Dean’s face as the demon holds down his hips to keep him from thrusting any deeper. His eyes are closed as if doing this for Castiel gave him pleasure all on its own. 

When Cas taps Dean on the shoulder, signaling he’s close, instead of popping off as he expected, Dean starts moving up and down his dick again, blowing him so fast and so well he can't hold out for another minute before he’s coming down the demon’s throat.Dean works him all the way through it and moves his hands off Cas’ hips so he can thrust into his mouth.

Coming down from that amazing high, Castiel grabs Dean’s hand and hauls him off the floor, gently pushing him down into the center of the bed and straddling him as the demon had earlier. Looking up, their eyes meet and Dean’s are once again green. His gaze is soft as he looks over the man above him, as if he couldn’t believe where he is and who he’s with. It is extremely validating for Castiel who is still nervous about his confession, even knowing that no version of Dean would judge him for it.

Castiel leans down to kiss the man under him, soft but full of emotion, of the love he has for the being in his arms. They kiss for a long time, starting gentle and soft and getting rougher with small nips the longer they go. Cas moves to grab the hem of Dean’s shirt, Dean arching his back and raising his arms so they can get it off before Castiel takes his own off, crossing his arms at the bottom so it doesn’t get stuck on his head and gets rid of it roughly. The former angel has seen the hunter shirtless countless times and while each time was breathtaking, being able to touch is so much better. He has unlimited access to this beautiful man before him, demon or not. 

He’s still beautiful.

Still Dean.

Castiel takes his time exploring the expanse of tanned skin beneath him as Dean does the same, seemingly amazed with being able to touch Cas as Cas is with being able to touch Dean. Eventually, this leads back to kissing and the slow stripping of the rest of their clothing until both are naked and pressed as close together as possible. Dean’s eyes have turned from green to black and vice versa so many times that Castiel has gotten used to it, or as used to it as he can while still getting lost in them, no matter the color.

The kisses turn rougher again as their heated skin creates a slick friction between them, dicks rubbing together with nothing between them. Cas doesn’t even blink when the demon hooks a leg around his ass and flips them over, now hovering over Castiel without ever breaking their kiss. The man moans as Dean rubs against him more firmly, and he can feel the sweat mixed with precum dripping between them. When he became human, Castiel was much more aware of physical sensations and this is no exception. He can feel the heat between them, the desperation even though they are going slow. Everything that is happening, Castiel can feel. It’s incredible.

When Dean breaks away from the kiss and holds up an already lubed finger and raises an eyebrow, Castiel just nods before pulling the demon back in and spreading his legs. The kisses turn from sensual and purposeful to Cas just breathing into Dean’s mouth as a finger slowly and gently enters him. He tenses around it for all of three seconds until Dean starts stroking his cock and then he relaxes into it, accepting the digit further until it’s all the way in. Dean starts moving it around gently before pumping in and out and giving Castiel time to adjust. The demon goes back to kissing him and Castiel can’t help but respond, thrusting his tongue at the same pace Dean thrusts into him.

Before long, he adds another finger and Dean pulls away to watch Cas’ face, his eyes inky once again. The stretch is a little more obvious this time. Cas feels a slight burn but it isn’t enough for him to want to stop. Completely the opposite. He wants to feel Dean, all of him. As much as he can get before he takes the mark and changes for the foreseeable future. Dean probably won’t want him anymore when Cas takes the mark so he’ll take what he can get. 

When Dean starts thrusting both fingers in and out, Castiel can’t help the sounds that escape his mouth and it doesn’t seem like the demon minds either so he let’s them out. Dean leans over him, hovering and sharing his air while he increases the speed of his fingers. On one particular movement, the demon crooks his fingers up and rubs against something that makes stars explode behind Cas' eyelids. His eyes roll back and he lets out a sharp cry, his whole body jerking as Dean stills his hand and continues rubbing, drawing out more sounds from Castiel.

“Is-is that-”

“It’s your prostate,” Dean confirms, voice darker and deeper than he’s ever heard it. It makes him even harder and that’s when he notices he’s been rubbing his trapped dick against Dean’s stomach this whole time, smearing precum and sweat across his navel and happy trail. He thinks it’s hotter than it should be.

Dean goes back to thrusting before pulling out and adding more lube. With three fingers now, he slowly enters back into Castiel’s stretched hole and it feels amazing. Way better than any other sex the former angel has ever had. The longer the demon plunges his fingers in and out, the more Castiel relaxes under him. He still twitches and cries out every time his prostate is brushed but before long, he gets impatient. Regrettably reaching down between them, he grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls his fingers out.

“I’m ready,” is the only thing he says, voice rough with pleasure as he watches Dean’s gaze darken even further, eyes still black.

“Are you sure?” Dean responds, expression turning uncertain as he studies Castiel.

“Dean. I love you. I’m sure.”

That gets him another breathless kiss as Dean lays him out underneath him, hands reverently running up and down Castiel’s body, the lube leaving wet, cold trials that contrast with his overheated skin. It makes him shiver and Dean chuckles as he picks up the previously hidden lube bottle, uncapping it and pouring it into his hand before slicking his dick up, the excess going around Cas’ hole. Dean wipes his hands on the sheet next to him, then wraps them under Castiel’s knees, spreading and lifting them up towards his chest. The demon lines up against Cas, the tip of his cock catching on the rim, just resting there for a minute, both of them basking in the feeling. 

Slowly, slower than necessary, but  _ so good _ , Dean pushes in. Castiel can feel every inch as he’s breached, every small push as the muscles give in to Dean. Cas has never felt  _ anything _ like this. Nothing has come close to how intimate it is, how cherished he feels. Dean keeps going, both of them breathing hard as he bottoms out and then they just stay that way, not moving. Dean leans down to put his head on Castiel’s shoulder, and Cas just raises a hand to stroke his hair, his other hand holding Dean’s ass to keep him from moving. When Dean lifts his head, Cas leans up for another kiss and this one is soft, gentle. He’s never felt more cared for.

Never felt more loved.

Pulling away from the kiss, Castiel can’t help but get lost in the demon’s green eyes for a moment, and Dean can’t seem to be able to look anywhere else either. 

After another minute, Cas starts to rock his hips in tiny circles and Dean lets out a long groan of pleasure. He pulls out before slowly thrusting back in, giving Castiel the time to get used to it and then they start getting into a rhythm. It’s slow and sensual and Cas realizes that they aren’t fucking. They’re making love. It shouldn’t be such a powerful realization, but it is. 

Castiel has heard all about Dean’s past conquests. Sometimes it made him jealous but most of the time, it was just reassuring. None of those women knew Dean, had seen him broken, loved him. And he didn’t love any of them. They were quick moments between the sheets and then they were gone. Cas would always be here, always be with Dean. They share a bond, no matter if one or both are compromised in some way. It’s a comforting thought when Cas doubts Dean’s need for him in his life.

Coming back to the present, Castiel moans as Dean continues his slow thrusts. He moves his lower body and keeps his upper body still, breaths mingling with Cas’. Castiel brings up his right hand to Dean’s cheek, cupping it before moving the hand down the side of his neck and across his shoulder as the demon continued to rock into him. It stops right over Castiel’s own handprint on Dean’s shoulder, fitting perfectly, and Dean moans into the hot air between them. Somewhere deep,  _ deep _ down, the former angel can feel something stirring behind his heart. It burns in a way that brings even more pleasure and he knows that Dean feels it too as he picks up speed. Castiel’s own dick rubs between their bodies, the only friction it’s getting. The burning sensation becomes more noticeable the longer Cas holds onto Dean, not moving his hand as Dean’s speed increases even more until he’s pounding into the man beneath him, hair disheveled and body moving up the bed with every thrust into his body. 

As the burning turns into something bright and warm, Castiel finally recognizes it as a tiny sliver of grace. Not enough to do anything or make him an angel, and definitely not enough to notice under normal circumstances. Dean seems to pick up on the change in feeling just as he does, and as their bodies move together as one, they meet in a thrilling kiss. Cas starts to feel his body tense up and Dean must have noticed as well because he slows down, slowly pumping in and out of the former angel that still holds his shoulder. Castiel wraps his free arm tightly around Dean’s back, pulling him in again and again as they get closer to the edge. Dean is still thrusting in and out lazily, hitting his prostate every time, and Cas is amazed at how the slower speed feels even better at the moment than the faster one. Neither of them wants it to end and are intentionally dragging it out.

Once Cas knows that they are both reaching the edge and there is an end in sight, he keeps his right hand on the handprint and moves his left hand to grab Dean’s other one, lacing their fingers together and moving them above his head to rest on the pillow as the demon keeps going.

“I love you. I love you, Dean. So much. I love you so fucking much. Always have. Always will. Probably since hell. I love you. I love you.  _ Fuck. _ I love you. Right there.  _ Right there, please. _ ”

The former angel chants his love for the demon over and over and Dean’s next thrust into his body hits Castiel’s prostate perfectly. He seizes up, all his muscles locking as his cock spurts on their stomachs. They moan together as he clenches around Dean and the demon stills as well, shooting deep inside his body.

“ _ Fuck _ Cas.  _ Castiel _ . Yes, yes, yes. Fuck. I love you, too, Angel. I love you still. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ ”

At that, Castiel starts coming even harder. When he starts feeling his left arm becoming strangely warm and the skin under his right hand heat up as well, he opens his eyes. A white-blue light is reflecting in the black of Dean’s. Surprise is coloring the other’s expression but Cas ignores it as his orgasm continues to rush through him. He looks down at the mark beneath his hand and sees it is glowing red while his hand glows in that same white-blue his grace did when he was still an angel. Feeling the same heat from Dean’s hand laced with his own, he moves to hold them out in front of him. They both watch in awe, still in the afterglow of the most amazing orgasms of  _ both _ their lives, as the mark on Dean’s arm turns into a swirl of glowing orange-red light and moves up to his shoulder in a vein pattern, before moving across his collarbone and over to his other shoulder, towards Castiel’s handprint. Cas sucks in a sharp breath at that as Dean cranes his head to watch as the light swirls up under Castiel’s hand, burning bright like the sun for a moment as all the color combines. 

Then it disappears completely, the light gone and Cas’ hand still over the handprint.

Looking back up to Dean’s eyes, he sees emerald irises looking back at him, tears streaking down his cheeks.

“Dean?” he says tentatively, not sure what just happened.

“Cas,” the man above him chokes out, voice rough with emotions as the tears flow freely.

“Dean, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Cas replies, worried he’s hurt from whatever just occurred between them.

“I-I’m human. The mark’s gone. Cas, what the hell just happen?” the hunter says, bordering on hysterical. Cas moves his right hand off his mark and looks at it, but nothing looks different. It still looks how it always has, slightly raised and red, and pretty normal.

“I don’t know, Dean,” he says slowly, making sure the other man is focused on him and his words, “but it’s gone, it didn’t transfer to me, and you’re back to normal.”

“How is that possible?” Dean moves to place his hands on the sides of Castiel’s face, cupping them with warm, loving hands.

“I think it had something to do with our bond,” he starts quietly, “The Mark of Cain went to my mark, and I think it mingled with my grace. Somehow that made it disappear. I don’t know.”

“I thought you didn’t have any left?” the other responds, and it’s a good point.

“I guess there was some that was left over, like when Gadreel left Sam. We can look into it tomorrow.”

“Huh.”

Dean pulls out and curls up next to him and they lay there facing each other, just breathing in the other’s air for a long few minutes.

“It’s really gone,” Dean starts again and Cas just hums in response, leaning in to kiss the tears off his cheeks. Once that’s accomplished and Dean’s no longer crying, Castiel moves to kiss him, soft and chaste. Just a long press of lips that turns deeper the longer they lay there. After a few more pecks, they break away.

“I love you so much, Dean,” he says softly, staring deep into the eyes of the man he loves, finally free of the fate that’s been hanging over his head for so long. The other man closes his eyes and takes a breath before opening them back up and responding.

“I love you, too.”

They lay together, dozing but not quite sleeping. Just holding onto each other beneath the sheets, finally at peace for a little while.

“We need to tell Sam,” Cas murmurs in the silence of the room.

“We’ll tell him in the morning,” Dean grumbles back, pulling the former angel closer to his body and snuggling in for warmth.

“I’m fine with that,” is the last thing he says before succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Can't wait for the next one! Feel free to subscribe to my [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angzlicas/pseuds/angzlicas) and check out my [Tumblr](https://angzlicas.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you'd like to join the 18+ Profound Bond discord server where the exchange is held along with tons of writers and artists in the Destiel world, here's the [link](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)!


End file.
